1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a structure of a speaker signal line, and especially to a structure of signal line with conductors of rectangular cross sections wrapped in mutual contrary directions and equidistantly arranged in different layers; it is suitable particularly for use in signal transmission lines such as those for speakers or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The materials of wires have certain influence on the effect of a hi-fi set, the materials of wires of a good hi-fi set are necessary to have small resistance, capacitance, inductance as well as skin effect; and have fast transmission speed; to have the quality of the wires for transmission elevated is the natural tendency. A conventional transmission line for a speaker, such as that shown in FIG. 1, is comprised of a plurality of conductors gathering in bundles xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d, and they are enveloped in a PVC insulation layer xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d, these are further enveloped in a coating layer xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d to form a speaker signal line. When a user uses such a conventional speaker signal line, by the fact that the plural conductors are spaced very close to one another, and they only are insulated by the PVC coating layer xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d, it gets interference not only by the plural conductors themselves acting mutually, but also by other external conductors, hence the transmission of sound is influenced. And more, the inner core components are round, their transmission effect is inferior to those rectangular core components like wave-guiding tubes, and cannot meet the quality requirement of high fidelity transmission.
Referring to FIG. 2 showing another conventional structure of a speaker signal line like a wave-guiding tube, the signal line is made a tube body 1 from a PVC insulation layer, the inner wall of the tube body 1 is provided with two hollow thin pipes 2 with a space 4 therebetween, the two hollow thin pipes 2 are both extended therein a rectangular conductor 3 for effectively improving on the transmission effect of the abovementioned round core components. However, by virtue that there are only two hollow thin pipes 2 in the tube body 1, and the rest space 4 is empty, the strength of the tube body 1 is not enough, the space 4 (distance) between the two conductors 3 may change by bending, thereby the two conductors 3 not only mutually interfere with each other, but also signal transmission may be influenced by deformation of the two conductors 3 induced by pressing on the weak hollow tube body 1. Besides, the conductors are only a couple by amount; the conventional structure of signal line is not ideal either.
Therefore, the motive in study and development of the present invention is to improve on the defects resided in the conventional structures of speaker signal lines, in order to provide a structure of a speaker signal line which can offset the inductive resistance induced by transmission media and can increase the transmission speed and quality suitable for use by consumers.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a structure of a speaker signal line of which the transmission conductors will not be mutually interfered, and the transmission speed and quality thereof can be increased.
To achieve the stated object, the present invention is comprised of a middle filler layer, a plurality of transmission conductors and an outer coating portion. The middle filler layer is comprised of a plurality of hollow tubes; the plural transmission conductors are spaced mutually and wrapped over the middle filler layer; the outer coating portion is made of polyvinyl chloride composition. Wherein, the filler components of the middle filler layer are tangled with one another to increase its strength. The transmission conductors are equidistantly spaced in different layers and wrapped over the middle filler layer in mutual contrary directions, and then the above members are altogether connected integrally in the outer coating portion. A wrapping roll made from a foamed Teflon tape is added between every two layers for separation, thus a structure of a speaker signal line is completed. The structure can have the inductive resistance induced by transmission media offset and can have the transmission speed and quality increased by providing the transmission conductors equidistantly spaced in different layers and wrapped in mutual contrary directions.
The present invention will be apparent after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.